When Worlds Collide
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Co-writing w/ xbrokenwingsx17. Richard & Rachel are a young couple in the 1920s with a secret relationship and plan to be wed. But when Richard disappears & Rachel seeks help, she's thrust into a future that is nothing she expected. /updated 12.24.09/
1. CH 1: The Proposal

Hello, my fellow readers and writers. I know, another story? You're thinking I'm probably insane considering I have three in progress at the moment. But since I am co-writing this with xbrokenwingsx17, I will not be just uploading all of this and writing alone. We'll be both dealing with this story and it can be found on either profile, so please do read and review it. :) I think that you'll enjoy this story, and I am quite proud of this first chapter I've written.

**Disclaimer**: This was all xbrokenwingsx17's idea. I'm merely assisting her with my expertise.

* * *

**WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

He took her here. He took her away from everything else that either of them knew. Away from the outside world where they would be judged. Away from all the troubles and worries and hecticness that was the bustling and sexy 1920's.

He took her from reality.

He knew that they both needed to escape. They needed to escape everything. They needed something more. He needed that sense of security that he had never once had, and she needed that adrenaline that he gave her. That sense of love and lust that wasn't found anywhere else but between two secret lovers forced to stay apart. That absolute feeling of ecstasy.

He took away her pain.

He knew in his heart that he had no real place to have her, no right to even touch her. He wasn't as well off as she was. He wasn't as well kept, neither was he as educated. She was beautiful, stunning, smart and pretentious. She symbolized everything that he wanted in the world and by God was he going to hold onto her. Falling in love with her had been simple. But finding out that she had felt the same was nothing short of a surprise.

And so that night she gave herself to him.

The look in her eyes and the beat of her heart told him that she was anything but ready. She was innocent. She was fragile. And God was she every mans deepest desires. Every gentle touch with his hand over her curves made her purr beneath him, and each time he'd bite her neck would emit such a moan that he wanted to get more out of her. But he had to take this slow. He knew he needed her. Needed her more then anything else in his life. Everything about her consumed him.

And as he continued to stare down into those lovely amethyst eyes that were filled with absolute love and desire back up into his ocean blue ones, he lost control and gave into temptation.

"RICHARD!!!"

* * *

He stroked the young woman's cheek gently with the back of his hand, watching her as she finally slowly drifted off to sleep, covered in light amounts of his sweat. He gently put the cover over her and his lower half as he held her against his bare chest, closing his eyes as he recalled everything that had happened today, every word spoken and every sharp breath. He could hardly believe it.

He had finally found the courage to propose.

And she had said yes.

That's why he had brought her to his apartment. She said yes and told him to finally take her, that she wanted to give herself to him here and now. That she didn't care what others would think or what would happen. All she had known was that she wanted and needed him just as badly as he needed her. The risk was high, but the desire too much.

He couldn't resist.

He gently kissed the woman's pale forehead and his grip tightened on her protectively. Nothing could ever posses him to give her up.

"Forever, my lover." he whispered against her as he let his dreams take him over.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Well, I must say, for starting off this story I'm happy with myself. All of you that have read my previous works can see my style change and that i'm more of a romantic these days. It's short and yet sweet. My writing is kind of coming back to me, so that's a plus. Look for the next chapter hopefully soon, xbrokenwingsx17 is pretty on top of her writing. ;) She'll keep me in line lol.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


	2. CH 2: All Revolves Around You

**A/N**: Chapter 2 is by xbrokenwingsx17.

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Revolves Around You**

For a certain kind of lady things must always be in its place. Jewels belong in the jewelry box, and there's a dress for every occasion. Such a lady wouldn't dare to be seen in the company of a servant or alone with a man who clearly wasn't her husband. So it might surprise any raven fluttering around on a cold December night, in the year 1920 to find that nothing was how it was supposed to be.

It was late December and the snow that had fallen the night before still clung to the narrow pathways, covering everything in a mushy grey blanket. As the graceful raven settled on the window ledge of a rather grand looking house, his tiny heart began to flutter beneath his ebony feathered chest. For the woman, who had recently lost her eldest daughter to a terrible motor car accident, was sat in an armchair, her head in her hands, sobbing. Slowly he husband rose to his feet. Crossing the room to place a gentle hand on her shoulder lovingly. But by then the little bird was already in the air again, flying north to the city of Gotham.

The snow fell heavily there, forcing its residents to retire to their houses, with the roaring fires and cheerful families. The raven flew around the city, checking the windows of many fine homes. It rested on a tree outside the old manor, shaking its ruffled head as a red headed girl giggled and took the arm of her chaperone, while grabbing another glass of wine with her other gloved hand.

The bird darted of the tree, flying from the manor to a simple town house, in the middle of the city. As it perched on the window sill, the fine bird cocked its head to the right, confused.

Rachel Roth, the much loved daughter of Jump cities mayor was clearly not where she was meant to be, simply because everyone had come to believe that she was dead. But here she was, sat in front of a dark wood vanity mirror, very much alive. She stared at her reflection; dark waves of hair fell around her shoulders, violet eyes sparkling in the dim candle light. A smile played at her lips as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, planting soft kisses on her neck. Rachel pushed him away, a frown replacing the almost smile.

"Careful," she cautioned him, rising from her seat, only to untie the silk dressing gown and press her lips against his with as much force as she could manage.

Richard grinned at her, pulling away from the kiss for a brief moment. Almost skillfully, Rachel unbuttoned his shirt, kissing him again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he shrugged out of the shirt. It fell to the floor along with her nightdress.

Suddenly the raven tore its beady eyes away from the window. It stretched its beautiful wings without glancing one more time at the house, before soaring into the night sky. Leaving Gotham city and all its secrets behind. Leaving Mrs. Richard Grayson nee Miss Raven Roth, alone with her new husband in a perfect world.  
**  
9th December 1920.**

"Thats it!" Rachel snapped, throwing the soaking wet washing on the floor. "That is **it**!"

"What is?" Her husband asked, appearing from his private study, which once had been known as the extra storage room. "Rae, whats wrong?"

"Everything.." She half sobbed, crossing the small kitchen and sinking into one of the wooden chairs. "I cant do this anymore."

Richard sighed; it wasnt like he hadnt expected this. He knew it was hard for her, the sudden change of lifestyle, and she was coping better than he had thought she would. But even though hed expected her to break down sooner or later, Richard hadnt even begin to think about where, when or why it would happen. He hadnt prepared himself to see her so upset, so broken. The image of his true love not just frustrated but slightly depressed, it made his heart sink.

"Rachel. Its alright," He mumbled gently.

"No! No its not!" She cried, cradling her head carefully in her hands. "Im hardly being a good wife am I?"

"Yes you are," Richard said. He pulled a chair up, and wrapped an arm around her. "Rae this is a big change for you, I understand that, but we'll get though this."

Rachel glanced up. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Something she would never have even considered doing back home. "Promise?"

"Promise." Richard smiled.  
**  
16th December 1920.**

She smiled sleepily to herself as she rolled over onto her side and snuggled into his chest. It hadnt been easy but shed done it, some how theyd both gotten through every hardship life had thrown them. Shocking really that they hadnt even been married a month, and she was already carrying their first child, but she didnt care. She was happy, ten times happier than shed ever been in her life. How could she not be? She had the perfect husband, a good enough house, and in nine months time she would not only have all that but also a little bundle of joy that she could call her own.

"Richard, what are we going to call her?" Rachel whispered.

He chuckled. "How are you so sure its a her?"

"A mother just knows these things," She insisted. "So what are we going to call our daughter?"

"Rachel, darling, dont think that I dont care because I do, but its three in the morning and I'd really like to get some sleep tonight." Richard said.

"Mkay.. I'll ask you again in the morning," Rachel muttered.

"Thanks honey." He replied, wrapping his arms around her fragile body.

**20th December 1920**

"Are you excited for the Christmas Day friend?" Kori asked.

"I am, are you"? Rachel replied, pouring a mug of tea for her friend and then taking a sip from her own cup.

"Yes!" The redhead gushed. "I hope to attend Garfields party, but with this weather Im not sure Ill be able to."

"Thats a pity, I dont think were going, Richard has to things to finish and wont be home till late."

"Oh, Im sorry," Kori said.

"Its fine, Im looking forward to spending the night with him, hes been so busy now days with his new jobs, but I can hardly complain," Rachel smiled.

"Yes, well my family is coming over from Jump City to visit for new year, and Im looking forward to seeing my sister again, its been so long, to be honest last time we spoke she wasnt pleased with me, but I hope with it being a magical time of year that she will forgive me for what I have done to upset her, if not."

Rachel sighed, gazing out the window as her friend babbled on and on. She knew she was lucky to have a friend here, even if that friend was bubbly and naive Kori Anders. True Kori was nothing like the woman she had met with back in Jump City, but she was friendly and happy to help with anything.

Although Rachel did wonder if the rumours were true and if Kori really changed her attitude depending on who she was dining with, and if she really had spent the night with several men. Only a week ago had Rachel walked in on Kori and Richard, it hurt her even now to think about what they could have been doing, but Richard had insisted that nothing had happened and Kori just had a friendly nature.

And she trusted him, but her heart did wonder.  
**  
December 24th 1920**

Rachel sighed, placing the china plates on the dark wood table. It was nearly seven pm and she was expecting her husband home soon. Tonights dinner was bubbling away in the kitchen, she wasnt used to cooking for herself, but Rachel had to admit she had adjusted to her new lifestyle rather well since she had been married.

Her simple dark blue cotton dress, didnt quite reach the floor, but it was long enough that is swayed with every movement she made. She had carefully pinned her ebony hair back in an effort to keep it out of her face, but the odd stray curl still refused to stay in place.

Once glance at the calendar made her heart ache with an unknown emotion. It was Christmas Eve, but the relaxed joy she used to feel had been forgotten with the memories of her former life. If she had been home with her family, she would have been sat alone by the fire, clutching a book in her fragile hands, while servants prepared for the celebrations that were to come. Not slaving in a kitchen of a small town house which was hardly big enough for the two, wait three of them.

Automatically her once perfectly manicured hands, found their way down to her stomach. Should she be this scared? What if something went wrong? Of course nothing would go wrong right?

Sighing to herself Rachel started setting the table, getting the cream china plates out of the cupboard, and placing them on the table, along with the small glasses of wine. It was depressing, the thought that as soon as shed finished eating she would be back in the kitchen, preparing tomorrows lunch. But this is what she wanted, she loved him dearly and if being with him meant having to work harder than she used to well that was fine.

Rachel smiled, pulling at her hair, letting it fall freely around her shoulders. He liked in better when it was down and she wanted him in a good mood.

She sank into the armchair, and opened her favourite book, waiting for him to return.

She was already pacing the floor by the time the clock chimed ten. She could understand him being a little late, it was Christmas Eve after all, but three whole hours, there was no denying it, she was worried.

If hes not home in an hour Ill phone Victor Rachel told herself sternly. If anyone could help it was Victor, he was incredibly close to her husband, and she was certain he would go looking for Richard even if it meant staying out all night. Of course he was probably just stuck in traffic or was being held up at work, silly things that no wife should worry over. Silly little things.

In an hour Rachel muttered, dropping the dinner plates into a large bowl of hot soapy water.  
**  
25th December 1920.**

"Rae, Im sorry, weve looked everywhere." Victor admitted sadly. "Its like hes vanished of this earth."

"Thats not possible," Rachel hissed, pacing the room for the hundredth time that day, although he couldnt see her, she heard Victor sigh. "Maybe he was called away with work."

"He would have told you, Rachel and you know it," Victor yawned. She had phoned him when Richard hadnt returned home. Of course as soon as he heard, Victor had gone looking for his missing friend, but as the hours ticked by, changing from 11pm- Christmas eve, to 4 am Christmas morning,

"Your right," Rachel sighed.

"Ill keep looking okay? Well find him"

"Thanks."

"Dont mention it, Im just as worried as you are, but you should get some sleep."

"No!" Rachel snapped.

"In case you forgot Mrs. Grayson youre with child, and you need your rest, just try and relax a little." Victor advised.

"Fine" Rachel muttered, realizing how tired she really was.

"Thats my girl, Ill call later and tell you if theres any change."

"Thanks Vic youre the best"

"I know," He chuckled "Bye."

"Bye." Rachel mumbled hanging up.

Sighing she crawled into bed, pulling the covers tightly around her. Dressed in one of his shirts she inhaled deeply. Wishing with all her heart that he was alright, Rachel felt herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter**

Please review

xBrokenWingsx17


End file.
